The Easter Bunny Strikes Back!
by PearlyJammer
Summary: Sequel to "Hyde the Easter Bunny"


Disclaimer: I own nothing except for "Walt" he's mine! Bwa ha ha!  
Summary: Directly follows "Hyde the Easter Bunny."  
Return of the Easter Bunny  
by Autumn Biggins  
Steven Hyde was in hell, complete and utter hell. He was  
surrounded by sickeingly bright colored paper, streamers, and  
ribbons. A long line of screamin, whinning kids was waiting to sit  
on his lap. He grumbled to himself and tried to concentrate on more  
pleasent matters. For instance, Jackie.  
The one good thing in this mess was that he got to see a lot of  
Jackie. She was dressed in a cute, yellow chic outfit. Her job was  
to arange the kids on Hyde's lap for pictures. This had it's good  
and bad points. He liked her being so close to his lap, but the only  
one he really wanted on his lap was HER. He sighed and resigned  
himself to the fact that he'd have to content himself with the  
picture she presented whenever she leaned over to arrange some kid.  
In the back of his mind he reminded himself not to enjoy the view too  
much. The last thing he needed was to have a hard on with a bunch of  
kids in his lap.  
But still, it was nice to look at the sizeable amount of thigh  
exposed whenever her costume rode up. He wondered to himself how she  
could look so sexy dressed as a God damn baby chicken! It just  
wasn't fair. Just as his own costume was getting a little too hot  
and tight the clock struck 12, which meant Hyde was free for an hour  
to eat lunch. He walked into the makeshift breakroom and grabbed a  
plate of food to eat. The photogropher shuffled in after him and sat  
across from him. His nametag read "Walt."  
Walt: So, how's it going bunny man?  
Hyde: It's goin'.  
Walt who had noticed the Easter bunny scoping out the chic decided to  
comment.  
Walt: So that chick out there, nice piece of ass huh?  
Hyde: Shut the hell up man!  
Walt: Oh, she you're girlfriend? Sorry man.  
Hyde: (tensely) No.  
Walt: So, what's your problem then?  
Hyde: I don't have one.  
Walt: Ok, then you won't mind if I nail her.  
Hyde: Jackie is not that kind of girl! Keep your damn mouth shut,  
and don't talk about her that way.  
Walt chuckled to himself as he regaurded the younger man. He could  
spot denial a mile away.  
Hyde: Admit it man, you're hot for her.  
Hyde pounded his fist angrily against the table. Was it that  
obvious? He didn't have time to contemplate the situation anymore as  
Jackie walked into the room.  
Jackie: (brightly) Hi Steven! Hi Walt.  
Walt: Hey Jackie, (jerking his thumb in Hyde's direction) nice  
friend ya got here.  
Jackie: (gushing) I know! Isn't he sweet?  
Hyde strugled to hide the grin from his lips, but ended up burying  
his face in his hands while groaning.  
Jackie: (to Walt) He thinks that being called "sweet" is an insult  
too his manhood or something. But he really is. Oh! I left my  
lunch out there, I'll be right back.  
She scampered out of the room and Walt grinned at Hyde.  
Walt: She likes you man.  
Hyde: Naw, she doesn't. What would she see in a guy like me?  
Walt: Well for one thing, (mimicking Jackie) you're super sweet!  
Hyde chuckled in spite of himself and an idea dawned on Walt. He  
grabbed the third chair from the table and hid it behind a corrner.  
Hyde looked at him with a puzzled expression, but figured Walt would  
explain.  
Jackie reentered the room and stroad towards the table.  
Jackie: Where'd the chair go?  
Walt: Uh, chair, what chair? If you wanna sit down, hop on honey! He  
said as he pat his knee.  
Hyde: Forget it! Jackie, you can sit on MY lap.  
Jackie walked over to Hyde and Walt made his exit He took his chair  
with him to ensure his plan would work. Jackie sat down on Hyde's lap  
and oppened her lunch.  
Jackie: Thank you Steven.  
Hyde: No problem. Besides, you wouldn't really want to sit in some  
strange guy's lap would you?  
Jackie: No. I only want to sit on your lap.  
Hyde: (quirking an eyebrow) Oh really?  
Jackie: (craneing her neck back to look at him) Yes. It's very  
warm.. and inviting.  
Hyde: (breathily) I'm glad you aprove.  
Their eyes lock and they move towards each other, lips meeting in a  
tender kiss. They break away, both looking stuned.  
Jackie: So, um anything?  
Hyde: In the immortal words of the doors, "baby you light my fire."  
Jackie giggled and snuggled into his chest. Hyde happily wrapped his  
arms around her.  
Walt walked past the breakroom to steal a look at the new couple.  
Upon seeing the bunny and the chic he smiled and said to  
himself, "yep, I do good work."  
Lunch ended and Hyde the Easter Bunny returned to work. The afternoon  
seemed to pass quickly and Hyde found himself genuinely smilling.  
4 Hours later.....  
An exausted Jackie reclaimed her seat on Hyde's lap.  
Hyde: Wow, being a cute chick all day must be hard.  
Jackie: Unlike some people, I didn't get to sit in a chair all day.  
Hyde chuckled and hugged her closer. Which is when Eric, Donna, Fez,  
and Kelso met them.  
Fez: Oh, look at the little snuggle bunny!  
Kelso: Yeah, what a wuss!  
Jackie: Shut up Michael! He's MY snuggle bunny!  
Donna: They do make a cute couple, all furry and cuddly! Kind of  
like Jackie's stuffed animals!  
Hyde: I am not a stuffed animal! In fact I want you to- His ranting  
was abrubtly cut off as Jackie engaged his mouth in a hot, hungry  
kiss.  
Eric: Yeah, Hyde's right they look like two WILD animals.  
Hyde: Hey Forman, how about some privacy you perv?  
Fez: Oh, I do not mind being a perv.  
Donna: Well, turn around Fez or Hyde will probably kick your ass.  
Kelso: Yeah, if you keep drooling over Jackie, he'll beat you down.  
Eric: Kelso, he'll do the same thing to you.  
Kelso: Nu uh.  
Donna: God you're dumb.  
Hyde and Jackie eventually broke apart to breath and merrily left  
with the gang. The Easter Bunny and the Chick lived happily ever  
after in a magical fairy land with unicorns and leporachans.  
THE END 


End file.
